Levias
Levias is the guardian deity of the sky in the Zelda series. Levias' role as a guardian deity is mainly prevalent in the Era of the Sky and the game set in it, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, as he was tasked with protecting humanity by Goddess Hylia after they were forced to live in the sky to escape Demise. Levias lives in a part of the sky known as the Thunderhead. History Levias was tasked with watching over the sky by the Goddess Hylia a long time before the events of Skyward Sword and was asked to teach one of the four parts of the "Song of the Hero" once said hero would appear in the distant future. She also told him that the song would by the key for the hero to find the Triforce in order to wish for Demise's destruction after proving himself as someone who had the balance of heart required to use the relic of the Gods. An unspecified amount of time before the events of the game, Levias was corrupted by a parasitic being called Bilocyte who was seemingly part of Ghirahim's monster servants. Link learn of Levias' existence by Gaepora, but he soon learn from Owlan that the guardian of the sky was corrupted by Bilocyte. After learning that despite being corrupted, Levias could be forced to reveal his presence if he was baited with some Pumpkin Soup, which he is known to love, Link ask Pumm to make some and use it in the Thunderhead to force Levias out of hiding. Link then has to fight the corrupted whale by flying on the back of his Loftwing and use it to smash Bilocytes eyes that are found at the end of multiple tentacles coming out of Levias body. This eventually force Bilocyte to reveal its head and after Link fight the parasite on Levias' back, the guardian of the sky is reverted back to a conscious state. Upon hearing that Link was searching for the Triforce, Levias informs him that the four parts of the "Song of the Hero" are needed to find it. He tells Link that the three dragons guarding the surface, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru, are the ones who know the other three parts. After learning the three other parts of the song, Levias will teach him the last part and sing the whole song alongside the three dragons. Hyrule Warriors In Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, Levias appears in the "Land in the Sky" Scenario. After Link finds Fi, he must protect her in order to deliver two batches of Pumpkin Soup to Levias, who in exchange pushes a mass of earth in order for the Warriors to reach new areas on the map. After meeting the Great Fairy, she gives another batch of Pumpkin Soup to Levias, who attacks Volga in order to weaken him. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Levias is featured as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Description *"An ancient Sky Spirit who swims among the clouds. When he's possessed by a parasitic Bilocyte, this wise spirit turns into a violent beast. Link is forced to land on his colossal back an battle the fiends infesting him. Should our hero emerge victorious, Levias will once again be able to enjoy the sweet taste of pumpkin soup." Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda deities Category:Deities Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies